There are many implementations of Interactive Programming Guides (IPG) designed to assist viewers to easily navigate many programming options to select television programs and other video programming and services. With IPG, the viewers can search for programs by channel, time, title, etc. IPG also allows for advertisements and other marketing activities to be presented to the viewers.
When building an IPG, often the IPG comprises video representations of three-dimensional blocks, with each block assigned a certain function. Whenever the IPG or TV portal is to be modified, each block is manipulated individually, as is the case today. This can be time consuming when, for example, similar attributes are to be applied to all the blocks.